


Midnight Angel

by Meatball42



Series: Rare Pairs [64]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Bechdel Test Pass, F/F, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: A mysterious stranger aids Leia’s secret rebellion, protecting them from the Empire’s wrath. What do they want in return? One night, Leia finds out.





	Midnight Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



> Title is from Pat Benatar's 'Shadows of the Night'.

The first time Leia discovered someone had broken into her rooms, she nearly sounded the alarm. Then she noticed that one of her desk drawers- the one with a false back- was ajar.

She went to the drawer and removed the false back, but the encrypted drives she’d kept there were undisturbed. Instead, there was a new drive in its place: a black one, with a red symbol painted on the body.

Instead of raising the alarm, she took the drive to a secure terminal in an empty operations center, initiated a quarantine, and uploaded the drive.

Pictures came up first. A trusted minister from a system with two Rebel bases, meeting with various known Empire envoys. Then, meeting with known Empire intelligence officers. Then… 

Behind the pictures there were several hundred thousand units of transmission data. Leia skimmed the top few and froze. Their contact was planning to trade the locations of the Rebel bases for tax and tariff relief in the Federation. More transmissions revealed the identities of a dozen agents across the system, the locations of dead drops, informants…

Leia ran every immunization program they had across the drive and it came up blank. She sent a message to her spymaster, then sat back in her seat, eyes wide.

  
  


Of course, Leia moved her encrypted drives to a new hiding spot, but she left a note in the false drawer.

_ Helpful stranger, _

_ I’m grateful for your assistance. The information you provided will save many lives. I’d like to thank you in person. If you’re willing to meet me this Benduday at midnight, we can discuss a reward. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ ~Leia Organa _

 

 

* * *

 

 

Leia woke up with a flinch to the sound of two hypodermic needles being deployed.

Hypodermics made a very distinctive hiss of depressurization, and the sound of a dart coming into contact with a body made a  _ thwick _ . Leia heard a single  _ thwick _ , from the end of her bed, and one  _ fwip _ , which was accompanied by the twitch of her pillow in front of her nose.

And then, the sound of a body falling to the floor.

Leia had a blaster aimed at the only person left standing in the room before the body finished moving.

Whoever they were, they cut an interesting figure. Silhouetted by a window, the intruder wore a tight black suit, which clung to a curvy figure and absorbed moonlight. They clearly broke into Leia’s rooms, and managed it without raising the alarm, but their hypodermic gun remained tilted down toward the floor. Their other hand was lazily hanging in the air as if to say, ‘Who, me?’

And by the sightlines, they shot the person trying to shoot Leia.

Leia got out of bed, careful to keep the intruder in sight. She circled around to the downed intruder, who was a deep green Trandoshan dressed in anti-blaster armor. A hypodermic dart peeked out from their collar. Leia felt for the major artery on the underside of their skull, pressing hard to feel through their thick scales, but she felt no pulse.

“Are they dead?” she asked the other intruder.

The mysterious figure tilted their head slightly, eyes glinting through their reflective facemask. They reached into their suit and withdrew a small vial, which they slowly set on Leia’s desk.

“They won’t wake up unless you want them to. It’s a toxin,” the intruder explained. “This is the antidote. You’ve got a day to decide.”

Their voice was rich with amusement, and there wasn’t a single shred of worry about the high-powered blaster Leia had aimed on them. Leia caught a glimpse of the vial in the moonlight, and it all made sense, suddenly; the vial was decorated with the red symbol of her mysterious source, the symbol that her research told her represented a secret sect of assassins.

Leia stood up, letting her blaster dip. “You’re a Black Widow. Are you my helpful stranger?”

It had been many months since the first visit of the Widow in the night. In the meantime, Leia had received several drops of valuable information- the last, the identity of a mole within the Rebellion. Leia periodically left messages of gratitude and offers to meet, but it seemed that the Widow preferred to hide their face. Until now.

The Widow reached up with a gloved hand and pulled off their mask. Leia gazed upon a pale, humanoid face wearing a mischievous smile, framed by burnished copper hair. “You can call me Natasha,” the Widow said throatily.

Grateful for her years of diplomatic experience, Leia did not blush. “I’ll call you whatever you like. Your actions have saved many lives. And now my life. Is there anything I can do to repay you?”

Natasha took a step forward and Leia instinctively adjusted, stepping away from the downed Trandoshan and keeping herself between Natasha and the door to her rooms.

Far from being offended, Natasha’s lips curled at one corner and she nodded slightly. “I didn’t do any of it for you,” she answered, sounding amused once again.

“That’s right; the Black Widows don’t take sides, do they? So why have you been helping me?” Leia pressed.

“Maybe I am looking for a reward,” Natasha murmured. She stepped closer and her eyes skimmed down Leia’s body through her overrobe, leisurely, like she had all the time in the world.

Leia’s skin prickled where Natasha’s eyes trailed. “A lot of effort to go through for sex.”

“Maybe I care.” Natasha looked into Leia’s eyes and Leia had to hold in a gasp at the emotions that shimmering green gaze held. It took her barely a second to recover. If Leia didn’t know better, she might have fallen for it, but as it was she could only be impressed by the Widow’s skill.

“You don’t know me,” she rebutted, mouth suddenly dry.

Natasha stopped in her tracks- to Leia’s surprise only a few feet away. Apparently she’d been inching closer, subtly enough that Leia didn’t even see it. The intense, emotional expression vanished in an instant, leaving behind a blankness that was somehow both intimidating and more honest.

“No. I don’t know you. But someone I care about chose your side. A sharpshooter.” Her gaze softened for an instant, slid to the side, as though she were thinking of something else. Leia had enough time to wonder before Natasha refocused. “I have to make sure you guys don’t get crushed for his sake.”

Leia became aware of a tingle in the back of her mind, an intuition she’d had her whole life, that her brother had helped her to refine. She knew instinctively that Natasha was telling the truth. “I believe you,” she said sincerely. “But that still leaves me with a few questions.”

Natasha’s lip twisted in amusement once again. “Yes?”

“How do you keep breaking into my rooms? Is there any way I can repay you for what you’ve done for the Rebellion? I don’t like owing a debt. And,” Leia smiled winningly, “do you want a job?”

Natasha chuckled, sending shivers up Leia’s spine that she hopefully covered up. “I won’t tell you how I’ve been doing it. That’s a secret of the trade. But I’ll patch the holes in your defense. I don’t want a job; and as for a reward-” she takes another step and is suddenly right in front of Leia. A narrow, gloved finger strokes gently down Leia’s jaw, leaving soft ripples of sensation in its wake. “I don’t trust people blindly. I delivered that intel to you because you’re good, through and through.” She bit her lip, staring deep into Leia’s eyes. “I think it’s kinda naive, but… I admire it,” Natasha said with a smile.

Leia managed to find her voice again. “You do good things too,” she said quietly.

Natasha’s touch had left her breathless, and she ought to be getting out of the situation, but she was frozen. Her diplomatic training told her not to back down, and… she truly didn’t want to move away from what Natasha was offering.

“I’m not a good person,” Natasha whispered. “Don’t ever fool yourself into thinking so.”

Leia shook her head once, smiling, and kissed her.

Natasha took the lead immediately, making such quick work of Leia’s robe that she gasped, suddenly bare in the moonlight. Natasha’s lips were insistent; she kissed hard, passionate, and didn’t seem to need to breathe as often as Leia. She swept Leia toward the bed before Leia realized what was happening.

Leia laughed as she bounced on her own mattress, overcome with surprise and pleasure. Her lips were tingling, there was a poisoned Trandoshan on her bedroom floor, and a gorgeous assassin was looking down at her like she was a crown jewel, about to be stolen. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt this free.

“I’m getting the sense you like to be on top,” she joked.

Natasha smiled. She straddled Leia on the bed and Leia sank her fingers into Natasha’s beautiful hair. “Whatever you like, Princess,” she intoned. Leia shivered.

“You’ve helped me so much, out of the goodness of your heart. Shouldn’t I say thank you?” She fluttered her lashes playfully.

Natasha threw back her head and laughed. “I hope you’re not that naive.”

Leia leaned in and sucked at the delicious neck Natasha had exposed. She kissed and bit her way up until she could trail her tongue over the shell of Natasha’s ear. “Tell me what  _ you _ want,” she breathed into the assassin’s ear. “Then take off your clothes.”

Natasha shivered, leaned back until her emerald eyes were glinting at Leia. “I don’t give up my secrets to just anyone.”

She pressed on Leia’s shoulders until she was lying flat on the bed, then stood up. The way she moved… Leia was entranced. It went beyond grace. Some species had extra joints, or different centers of gravity, that allowed them to move in ways humans couldn’t. Perhaps Natasha had some non-human heritage?

Leia remained hypnotised, her eyes clinging to every one of Natasha’s devastating motions, as the Black Widow slowly unzipped the front of her clinging suit, revealing her body inch by inch. Although her skin was as pale as Leia’s, there were blue currents all over her body, as though her veins were especially close to the surface. Leia hardly noticed, distracted as she was by Natasha’s beguiling gaze and sinuous way of removing her clothing, but when the Widow stood bare before her, the blue lines glowed, suddenly.

Natasha’s eyes glowed as well. She stood before Leia, looking like the strongest, most immoveable woman she’d ever seen. Every muscle was perfectly lithe and ready for battle. She was entirely balanced. Her lips quirked dangerously, judging with an intelligence that was razor-sharp.

“I am not one of your tame soldiers,” she said, eyes suddenly glowing the same blue as the currents under her skin. “Do you still want me?”

“Please,” Leia breathed. She had never seen a woman she wanted more. “Please.” She reached upward, started to sit up, and then Natasha was above her again.

“Then you have me,” she said, very quietly, so quietly Leia almost missed it.

And then she wasn’t thinking about words anymore.

 

* * *

  
  


The next morning, Leia woke up to the pale yellow light of the planet’s first sun coming through her window. She blinked awake blearily, exhausted beyond anything she could remember outside of injury- and she felt far too good to be injured.

Once she opened her eyes fully, Leia realized that the curtains Natasha opened were never closed. She also realized that she was alone in her room, though she had a distinct memory of falling asleep beside a beautiful assassin, a comforting blue warming the room.

Although she was disappointed, Leia couldn’t bring herself to be surprised. Her helpful stranger had saved her life, but she was the secretive sort; even more so than Leia was used to, in her life surrounded by royalty and spies. The memory of Natasha would be cherished, and, hopefully, renewed, the next time her Widow had something to share with her.

She turned over up, preparing to rise, and froze when she spotted what her Widow left behind.

A red tye flower, long-stemmed, with its venomous thorns left delicately curving away from the stem, atop the pillow beside hers- the pillow Natasha had fallen asleep on the night before. Leia picked it up carefully and took in a breath of its innocently delicate scent, then placed it on her desk next to the antidote to its poison.

She retrieved her overrobe from the floor where Natasha discarded it, then tuned her communicator to a secure channel. Calmly, she relayed to the head of security for the base that there was a prisoner in her room who should be brought to interrogation.

Leia told them to start without her. The question of who wanted her dead this week was important, but so was finding out more about potential resources, potential allies within her own organization. A Black Widow was a powerful ally, and not one easily swayed. If Leia wanted a stronger relationship than a night shared over an attempted murder, she had to put the work in.

She had some sharp-shooter profiles to investigate.


End file.
